The Random Ramblings of a Goth Mutant Teenage Girl
by Unknown and Forgotten
Summary: Title's pretty self-explanatory. Rogue has a bad day and vents via a blog entry. Slight Remy/Rogue. As always, please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer** -- I don't own Gambit or Rogue (sigh), or any of the X-Men although I wish I did, along with many other people. Marvel owns them, blah blah blah. I'm not making any money from this so don't sue me!

**Distribution** -- Although the characters belong to Marvel, the story is mine. It may be distributed only with prior permission from me, and may not be posted to any archive, ftp site, or web page without written permission from me. (All you have to do is ask!!!!)

As always please Read & Review! 

**The Random Ramblings of a Goth Mutant Teenage Girl**

Rogue walked over to her IBM notebook on the big oak desk. She was tired and frustrated and needed to vent some major emotions. After turning on the sleek computer, she immediately logs onto the internet. She wastes no time getting to the website to post her blog entry. She begins to write her entry.

_++5.24.03++_

_OMG! Today was like one of the worst days o' mah life. It all started this morning when Ah overslept and then Kitty beat me to the shower and used up all the hot water. All she could say to me was, "Umm, I'm like so totally sorry there Rogue." Ah was just so furious, but she was gone before Ah could yell all her..._

_Next there was breakfast. Jean and Scott were sitting next ta each other at the table, totally flaunting that they were finally dating. Ah swear Jean kept lookin' at me, like she knew how much it bothered me. Aside from how nauseating those two were bein', Ah didn't get much ta eat cause Kurt and John scarfed down all the food! All that was left for me was a piece of toast and bacon. Ah grabbed that before ANYONE else could grab it! _

_Then, not even an hour after Ah got outta bed.. ARRRGGGHH. That Bobby Drake was makin' ice sculptures in the kitchen. Well, when ice sits out for a while, it starts ta melt. You'd think a guy name Iceman would know that! Well yours truly slips on th' ice and bangs her head on one o' th' chairs. I glared at Bobby and broke the head off one o' his sculptures to put on mah head._

_How totally selfish can people get? Ah don't get why Ah'm here sometimes! Ah swear Ah could just rip all mah hair out!!!!!_

_Well after breakfast Ah decided ta go for a walk. Oh did Ah mention that Magneto's Acolytes have been stayin' at the mansion? Ah don't get the prof. sometimes. It's like, he's too forgivin'. After all that they put us through, he welcomes them inta our home! It's somethin' about needin' ta work together to stop Apocalypse. Ah still think it's a bad idea._

_But where was Ah? Oh yeah, Ah decided ta take a walk on the grounds, and guess who Ah should find followin' me around? Just try and take one guess? Ah but ya'll never figure it out!! Did ya guess?!?!?!?!?! _

_That's right, SWAMP RAT!!!!!_

_Ah tried ta ignore him followin' me at first, but he just kept on walkin' behind me, whistling. It was like this for like 5 minutes until Ah couldn't take it anymore. Ah stopped dead in mah tracks and turned around, ready ta yell at him. But when Ah turned around, he was gone. Ah had no idea where he went, but Ah was just glad he was gone! So when Ah decided ta start walkin' again, guess who jumped down from the tree and scared the livin' daylights outta me!?!? Did ya get it this time? YEP! SWAMP RAT AGAIN!!!_

_He stood there like 3 inches from mah face. Gawd, Ah swear he's beggin' for me ta touch him an' put him in a coma._

_All he did was stand there and grin at me. Ah just looked right back at him. If looks could kill, he'd definitely be 6 feet under raht now!_

_All he said was "Bonjour chere." Ah dunno who he's tryin' ta impress with all that French. It certainly isn't me! Since Ah really didn't feel like dealin' with him, Ah just shoved him aside and ran back to the mansion. You'd think Ah'd have some time to mahself right? WRONG!_

_As soon as Ah walked in the mansion doors, Logan was there waitin' for me! Another one o' Logan's trainin' sessions in th' Danger room! Hurray! 3 hours in the Danger room! 3 HOURS! It wasn't 1 1/2 hours of training and having fun the rest o' th' time either. It was 3 solid hours o' lasers shootin' at me and cyborgs huntin' me down._

_That's where Ah just came from. Well Ah suppose that's all for now. Ah can't think o' anything else that went wrong. But give me time, Ah'm sure Ah'll come up with somethin'. _

_Rogue out for now!_

********************************

"Hey, umm, like Rogue are you gonna be a while. I like totally need to use the computer right now!" 

"Whatever," Rogue replied not even looking at her roommate. "Listen Kitty, Ah'm gonna go watch some TV in the rec room."

"Like, sure, whatever Rogue. Thanks for letting me use the computer now." Kitty replied, as she typed away at the keys. 

"Sure, no problem. Ah'll see ya later", replied the slightly depressed teen.

As Rogue walked down the hall to the rec room, she was glad that no one was around. All she wanted to do at this point was be alone and watch some TV. Normally she preferred a good book over watching TV, but tonight all she wanted to do was veg.

As she walked into the rec room, she was disappointed to see that someone else was sitting on the sofa. She kept walking forward, trying to see who it was sitting there. 

Oh no, it was him. She turned around as fast as she could hoping that he hadn't heard her coming.

"Good evenin' petite." Too late. "Remy scare you girl?"

Rogue was angered by this comment. "Ah'm not scared o' anythin or anyone! Get that in yoah thick head, Gumbo!"

"Sure chere, whatever y' say. It's too late to argue, eh? Come, sit, let's jus' watch some TV. Promise I don' bite." Remy patted the sofa cushion next to him. Rogue nodded and sat down next to Gambit. "Why y' don' like Gambit?"

Rogue was stunned by this comment. Was he really that stupid? "Maybe cause ya tried to blow me up wit' that card o' yours!"

"Okay, I see your point there, but..."

"Listen, Ah thought ya didn't want ta argue. Ah'll just go back to mah room. Ah can do plenty o' arguin' with Kitty!"

"No, no, you can stay. I'll behave." There was nothing but silence between them for several minutes. The two teens just sat there and stared at the television. Although if anyone were to ask them what was on, neither would have a clue. It was Gambit that broke the silence first.

"Here chere," Gambit reached into the inside pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a white rose. "Gambit wanted t' give dis t' you earlier, but y' ran away."

Taking the rose from the Cajun, Rogue was speechless. "Ummm, what's this..."

Gambit placed one of his gloved fingers over her lips, "Shhhh, no questions. Just take it, please." He stood up from the sofa and took one of Rogue's gloved hands. He gave it a gentle kiss and began to walk out of the room, Rogue's eyes following him the entire time. Right before he reached the door, he stopped. "Life, she's only as good as we make it chere. Don' make yours so unhappy." With those words, he walked out of the room, out of sight.

Rogue sat in the dark room alone thinking about what Gambit had said. She made her way back to her bedroom. Kitty was already asleep in bed, so Rogue quietly tip-toed past her sleeping roommate. She sat down in the seat facing the computer. Once again, she logged onto her blog site.

_++5.24.03++_

_Ah guess mah life really isn't that bad. Ah suppose Ah gotta learn to makes the best o' things. Well tomorrow's another day and with that new day comes a another chance at happiness._

_Rogue out... again._

She picked up the white rose that Remy had given her and laid it down on her nightstand. She crawled into her bed deciding that tomorrow would definitely be different. Tomorrow, she would reach for a chance at happiness.


End file.
